Rules - 11 November 2019
This rule-set is published on 9th of November 2019. This rule-set is in use. General Rules 1 - Your Twitter tag will be used as your nickname, Head of Delegation name in other words, if you are joining from Twitter. 2 - A person can only join with one country. 3 - Countries, artist and songs cannot be picked by multiple participants in one edition. Country Selection Rules 1 - All sovereign countries, except United Kingdom, will be accepted. 2 - United Kingdom will be split into Scotland, England and Wales. 3 - Dependant territories/countries will be accepted depending on the case. Song & Artist Selection Rules 1 - A song must not be older than 10 years during it’s submission. 2 - Songs''' must be original'. 3 - Songs '''must have lyrics'. 4 - All genres of songs are accepted. 5 - Language of the song is not important. 6 - Artist of songs must have a respectable relation with the country that they will represent. 7 - Songs may have any kinds of relation to Eurovision, it can be an Eurovision entry. 8 - Songs must be on Youtube, it does not whether it is only audio or music video. 9 - Songs must be on Spotify. 10 - There is no Youtube view limit of songs. Direct Artist Borrowing Rules Some countries (mostly micro-nations) can directly borrow artists from other countries directly due to them not having a big music industry or sharing same language & culture. All "Song & Artist Selection Rules"'' ''must be applied during direct borrowing. In-direct Artist Borrowing Rules 1 - Countries that share the same languages as an official, co-official or local recognized languages may borrow artists from eachother. 2 - All rules except 1st and 10th clause in "Song & Artist Selection Rules" are applied in in-direct artists borrowing. 2a - Instead of 1st clause, the song must not be older than 7 years during it’s submission. 2b - Instead of 10th clause, the song must not have more than 75.999.999 views on Youtube. 3 - Anglophone, Turkic, Hispanophone, Francophone and Lusophone countries may do in-direct borrowing between eachother. Selecting Unrelated Artists Some countries can be matched with unrelated artists to join to the contest. 1 - The song must be on Youtube and Spotify. 2 - The song must be original must have lyrics. 3 - All genres are accepted and there is not language restrictions. 4 - An unrelated artists song must not have more than 25.999.999 views on Youtube when it's being submitted to the contest. 5 - An unrelated artist song must not be older than 3 years. 6 - Unrelated artists and songs will be accepted depending on the case. 7 - Only the countries in the list below can participate with unrelated artists. Voting Rules 1 - Every country gives one set of points by giving 1-8, 10, 12 points. 2 - Countries cannot vote for themselves. Consequences of Not Voting 1 - If a person does not vote during a semi final, they will not be able to qualify if they rank in qualifier zone. 2 - If a person does not vote during a grand final, they will not be able to become an automatic qualifier if they rank in automatic qualifier zone and they will not be able to join to the following edition of the contest. 3 - Participants should inform the host before the deadline if they have a respectable reason that prevents them from voting. 4 - Participants may hand their voting duties to someone else they wish or they can make the host to find someone else to vote instead of them. This is applicable only if a participant is not able to vote. 5 - If someone does not vote or yield their voting duties to someone else, their votes will be randomized. Vote randomization is made by randomizing the list of countries (random voter country will not be in the list). Top 10 of that randomized list will get corresponding points. Tiebreaker Rules 1 - 1st Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of countries that voted for those songs. 2 - 2nd Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 12 points that songs have received. 3 - 3rd Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 10 points that songs have received. 4 - 4th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 8 points that songs have received. 5 - 5th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 7 points that songs have received. 6 - 6th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 6 points that songs have received. 7 - 7th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 5 points that songs have received. 8 - 8th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 4 points that songs have received. 9 - 9th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 3 points that songs have received. 10 - 10th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 2 points that songs have received. 11 - 11th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 1 points that songs have received. 12 - If everything is equal, both songs will be considered in the same placing.